


Ask Ink!Chara

by Isshi007



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Askbox Fic, British Chara, British Swears, CGALC Arc, CrossOver Arc, Flowey Arc, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, PTA Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isshi007/pseuds/Isshi007
Summary: Closed.





	1. Rules

You all know how an ask box fic works. Ask a question. The muse responds! Thats it! So let it begin!  
(Part of the same verse as Ask Sans and Chara)

No angst  
No dark stuff  
Please be fuzzy  
This is a cute chara not demented


	2. Ink!Chara Character Page

Name: Chara (Inktale/_____Tale)  
Age:16  
Pacifist (Most of the time. Does snap in certain circumstances =)  
Friends: Underfell!Asriel, Error!Frisk, SS Chara, Underswap Sans.  
Enemies: Error!Sans hates her but Chara doesn't hate him.  
Family: Ink!Sans(Brother), Ink!Frisk (deceased Sister), Void!Gaster (raised her)  
Hair: Mid length and black  
Eyes: Red  
Pupil Key  
Stars: Happy!  
Question Marks: Confused  
Standard Pupils: Normal  
Hearts: In love  
Exclamation Marks: Surprised  
broken hearts: Heart Broken  
Targets: Rage  
X's: Angry  
Favorite AU: Underfell and Painted Plummet  
Least fave AU; Underlust and axetale  
Fave Food: Obviously Chocolate  
Least fave: Vegetables and white chocolate  
Fave drink: Choco shake  
Least fave: Spider cider, alcohol  
Fears: Spiders, the color white, silence, death, being forgotten, Muffet  
Fave Places: Snowdin, Judgement Hall, and Waterfall  
Least Fave: Ruins, True lab  
Hobbies: Drawing, Playing games, playing pranks with UF!Asriel  
Recent Troubles: =) Too many pranks  
Fave Song: Planetary(GO!) By My chemical romance  
Soul: Half Determination, Half of Asriel's  
LV.1  
Atk: 5 (sometimes 9999)  
Def: 23  
Hp: 30  
Depressed Alot  
Self Harms  
Troubled Childhood  
Attacks Using blue belle fire, spares alot too, also draws people to attack for her,  
She's five foot ten inches  
NEVER ASK HER WEIGHT

B-Day: March 7th  
Least face holiday: Valentines Day  
Fave holiday: Christmas and Halloween  
Fave season: Winter  
Least fave: Fall  
Crush: UF!Asriel


	3. No asks so far so I guess some backStory.

_____Tale... The very name drives chills down Chara´s spine. Memories of an endless void. A cruel creator, white as far as one could see, and air so heavy with despair it weighed you down.   
¨Hey Red Eyes! Snap out of it!" A familiar voice snapped Chara out of her trance. ¨Sorry Az just reading something...¨ Chara said as she put down a file labeled ´Blank Tale AU Research´ a large stamp beared the names ´Ink!Sans, Ink!Chara, Ink!Frisk, W.D. Gaster.´ these were the only people allowed to read this. A classified document about an unfinished AU. Something that was very common yet still sad. ¨Come on Chara you said that you'd show me the multiverse so let's go already!!¨ Asriel moaned. His red eyes, and his red and black sweater, contrasted greatly with the white of the void. Then again Chara contrasted even more. A huge pen on her back, Pastels strapped across her chest in a double bandolier (Vials of feelings were unnecessary thanks to Gaster), A green jacket tied around her waist, a drawing tablet and stylus strapped to her left wrist and black drawing gloves on, She even was wearing Black ´yoga´ pants as they were labeled, they had a nice red stripe down the outer thigh. ¨I know what I said Az just hold on it is a hecka lot harder to go to a AU than you think.¨ She said as a huge menu was pulled up. It was sorted in 3 groups, Pacifist, Neutral, and Genocide Timelines. Chara selected ´Pacifist timeline_001´ and tapped ¨Request permission¨. Her brother had to approve people other than her, fresh, geno, error, or himself before they went to an AU. And of course certain others like, cross, The Bad Time Trio (If on a mission), dream, NOT NIGHTMARE!(never him...), and The star sanses (Yeah thats a team) could go but only on certain days and certain months. X-Tale however was accessible to everyone anytime at all as was, THE OMEGA TIMELINE. A ping alerted Chara to a response from Ink. ¨Sorry sis but GhostTale is not even wanting me right now. Sorry but maybe X-tale?¨ Chara sighed. GhostTale was one that Asriel really wanted to see. Oh well he will just have to settle for X-tale and be grateful. ¨Fuck! Man I really wanted to see GhostTale. Why can't we go?¨ He whines. ¨Sometimes an AU will prohibit Myself or Sans from going to it for a period of time. Sometimes for special events, or just cause they need a break... or In my case because they don't trust me...But it is fine! Maybe Ink can take you later!¨ Asriel flared up. ¨THE HELL YOU MEAN CAUSE THEY DONT TRUST YOU? YOU LITERALLY HAVE PROVEN TO BE MORE MERCIFUL THAN FRISK IN MOST CIRCUMSTANCES!¨ Asriel could get very defensive. A ping alerted Chara to Ink sending tickets for the train to X-tale. Yeah X-tale was only accessible through train. It was X!Gaster´s idea. ¨Alright lets go!¨ She swiped her pen on the ground on a bright blue portal opened up. Shoving Asriel through and jumping in they appeared in the train. She popped in head phones, put on some music and let Asriel gaze in fascination at everyone and Everything on the train. Hell she still remembers the day they met...

¨Big Sis where are we?¨ Chara asked tugging on Frisk´s sleeve. ¨In underfell an AU. I left something in the ruins. I need you to stay right here while I go and get it. Okay?¨ Frisk said. Chara nodded and Frisk walked off. Leaving an 8 year old in some random place may seem stupid but Chara was no ordinary 8 year old. At this age she could easily take care of herself. Gaster made sure of that. She heard a voice behind her. ¨Howdy I-Im Flowey.¨ Chara turned around saw a torn buttercup flower with a face. ¨Greetings! My name is Chara! Nice to meet you Flowey.¨ Chara smiled. Still young and naive. ¨U-um what happened to that lady? Your sister? Why'd she leave you here?¨ He asked. ¨Oh she just left her phone or something in the ruins. She´ll be back¨ For the next 3 hours (That frisk never disclosed) Flowey and Chara chatted alot. Untill she had to leave and promised flowey she´d be back. And she was back everyday for the next 5 years. When she was 13 she met Asriel in his true form and finally fell in love.


	4. Gaster´s Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster decides to speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this story is less about the ask part and more about a whole actual story. The ask is there so more things can get cleared up and get the reader more involved.  
> So then I decided its time for the scientist to talk. This story is really HANDy.  
> ☝⚐👎 ☟☜☹🏱 💣☜

¨☝⚐👎 ☟☜☹🏱 💣☜. Okay bad day so far.¨ Gaster muttered as he tapped at a few buttons and swiveled around some lever like objects, sweat pouring down his face. A loud noise was heard as Gaster shouted in glee. ¨☟︎♏︎●︎●︎ ⍓︎♏︎♋︎. Freakin Hell Yeah!¨ Gaster had finally beat Iudex Gundyr the first boss of ´Dark Souls 3´. Gaster having become addicted after watching Chara try and him giving it one go when she was gone was elated. For 4 long hours he had done battle with this behemoth before finally slaying him. ´SC13NC3M4N_G4ST3R420 Achievement get´ Ah yes. Achievements. The best way to trigger the brain's reward system, Achievements. Gaster opened his in game menu, exited and saved, and quit Dark souls and popped it to his home screen. He pushed his console´s power button and switched off the TV. He sat down in his game chair Chara had gotten him for father´s day. His black lab coat was draped over his chair as he sat in Grey pants and a white T-shirt ´Im not a mad scientist. Just a disappointed scientist.´ with a broken beaker on it. The botton left read ´MTT graphix´ this shirt was a gift from Chara for his Birthday. The girl spends way too much cash on him, but just won´t stop. He turned on his computer.  
¨Okay... now to check the asks...¨ He opened up the inbox and took a look. Some guy was still asking about Chara´s weight the pedo. She´s 16 bruh stop asking weight. And for some reason Chara actually answered. ¨130 still way too fat for me.¨ He sighed. Her anorexia is getting out of hand again. First it was a few skipped meals. Now whole days without eating or only a choco bar or shake. She really has the lowest confidence of anyone Gaster had ever met. Well except for his old intern. God he misses her. She´d make him smile. A ´deredere´ type as Chara said. Chara and her anime were also getting out of hand. One half of his lab (The section for Chara) was filled with posters for ´Attack On Titan´ ´Yuri on Ice´ ´Sword Art Online Alizization´ and like sixty posters all advertising a ´Mew Mew Kissy Cutie´ movie or TV show. 

He remembers the day he was once well respected. A genius. A boy genius. At age ten he was a royal scientist under Asgore Dreemurr SR´s reign. When he was 35 Asgore Dreemurr II (or in other words the Asgore now living on the surface) he had been a father and wanting his children to live a better life than he set out on ´Project 5 steps´   
1\. Isolate determination  
2\. Create an artificial Soul Containment vessel  
3\. Mass produce them  
4\. Break the barrier and use the artificial souls to ´power up´ The royal gaurd  
5\. Conquer Humanity  
Of course he had a side project as well. One which he admitted shamefully he took more time on. ´Project TickTock´ It was simple. Create a time machine and rewrite the world for the better. His son at age 15 helped him to build and test. But something went wrong. He was sucked into the void and shattered. For 6 years he was in a limbo state. Dead yet alive. Existing yet not. Then one day he was pieced together. The first thing he saw was a smiling Black haired girl, a blue eyed young woman, and someone sharing the name and likeness of one of his sons despite being someone differenApparentlytly as a ´Family Trip´ The youngest (Chara) who had heard about him being shattered decided that they would hunt down the shards and piece him together. For the next 48 months she stayed with Gaster. In time Gaster grew attached to Chara and become her sort of Father. She had no parent (Frisk pretty much looked after her. But she was her sister and she had work protecting the multiverse from a creation war. More on that later on) Chara actually moved in fully with gaster at age 10 (She was 6 when she peiced him together) Gaster taught her many things. Tech, engineering, quantum physic, theories on time travel, and magic usage. If it weren´t for him Chara would have died those years ago. After all... had she not been visiting him at the time she too would have met the same fate as her sister

 

Gaster walks to his desk and goes back to work on his invention. Yes his girl would be fine.


	5. Chara gets a life coach (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey becomes Chara´s lifecoach. Courtesy of my BEST ENEMY.   
> Thanks for some new material =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah my biggest Fan has finally given me some really good material.  
> Also  
> #Dadster

¨GOD DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL AM I! WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!?¨ A small golden flowey was screaming as a glowing red circle slowly closed behind him. A note was clutched in a vine. ¨Um excuse are you the Life Coach?¨ Chara asked slightly put off by his blatant rudeness. ¨Tch! Yeah I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower.¨ He threw the note at her. ´This is my lifecoach flowey. I am temporarily loaning him to you. Keep him if you must -Royal Guardsman Papyrus´ ¨Yeah so uh start with your name and your goal.¨ Flowey wasn't very interested in Chara... that was about to change. ¨Im Chara. Im anorexic have body image issues. And I just need a confidence boost.¨ Flowey stopped and looked at her with a very terrifying expression. ¨CHARA? OH THATS RICH TRYING TO PROVOKE A REACTION OUT OF ME. HEHEHE I SEE WHATS GOING ON! YOU AND THE SKELETON ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS TRICK!¨ Bullets surrounded Chara from all sides. ¨DIE DIE DIE!¨ Flowey screamed as he threw a hail of bullets at Chara. ¨♍︎□︎♍︎🙵♌︎●︎□︎♍︎🙵♏︎♎︎¨  
Black and white hands block the bullets as a figure steps out of the shadows. ¨♍︎□︎♍︎🙵♌︎●︎□︎♍︎🙵♏︎♎︎ bitch.¨ Time seems to freeze for a moment as Gaster slowly walks over to Flowey malice not showing in his face only in his steps. ¨Now listen here Prince Asriel-¨ ¨How the hell do you know that?¨ Flowey asked shocked. ¨Heh I expect to know everything about the Dreemurrs¨ Gaster reached down and ripped off one of Flowey´s petals. The one located at 1 o´clock ¨H-hey s-stop that!¨ Flowey was trembling. He used a vine to slam it through Gaster. Yet it passed right through him. No sensation being transported to Flowey. ¨W-wha?¨ Flowey was needless to say caught off guard. ¨Now then. Here is how it is going to work your majesty. Touch dear Chara and I will wring your neck. I know you can reset. But I remember all resets so dont think I wont keep killing you. Now sparring is permitted but no killing. Give her extreme harm and I will as previously stated. W R I N G Y O U R N E C K.¨ Gaster smiled and time seemed to unfreeze. ¨Dont worry deary your dadster took care of him. Have fun Im just going to watch from here.¨ Gaster snapped his fingers and a black leather recliner appeared. He sat down turned on the vibrate feature and took out a Phone. The distant trousle of bones could be heard from it as he sat back chuckling.   
¨U-um So are we good now?¨ Chara asked hesitantly holding out a hand. ¨Tch yeah. If you want you can get a friend or something.¨ He said rubbing at where his 1st petal used to be. ¨No I want to do it without Asriel´s help!¨ She smiled ¨So where do we begin?¨ Flowey looked up. ¨Pressing X¨ Chara´s eyes turned to question marks. ¨Hm?¨ Flowey shook his head. ¨Nevermind. Just come at me full force!¨ Flowey popped back 15 feet waiting. ¨Alright if you say so...¨ Chara disappeared out of Flowey´s line of sight. Fwoosh. ¨Ngh!¨ Flowey narrowly avoided a bright blue fireball. nnngh Cha, A bright beam of pure plasma was sent at Flowey as he took it straight to his face. ¨Uh flowey are you okay?¨ Chara couldn´t see him. A vine ripped through Chara´s right arm. ¨YOU BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST PLAY ME FOR AN IDIOT!?¨ Time froze again  
¨Uh h-hey mystery man I was just playing. UH she´ll be fine I pro-¨ Flowey was cut short by gaster blasting him in the face. Intense pain flooded flowey. ¨Note: Dont order flowers from people off an fanfic website. Back to work weed. Final warning.¨

Time resumed. ¨agh¨ Chara screamed in pain as his vine left her harm. Her breathing was sharp and ragged. ¨... Its going to be a while until you get better but!¨ Flowey faked a smile as a small star flew off him. ¨Your best friend will help you!¨ He snaked a vine over to Chara and healed the gash. Gaster looked up from his game, nodded and returned humming a heartaching tune


	6. Gaster Plays "Undertale Genocide"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes FINAGLC part 2 is coming soon. Not today. For now Gaster is going to play Undertale Genocide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes FINAGLC part 2 is coming soon. Not today. For now Gaster is going to play Undertale Genocide.

A purple haired man in a black hoodie drops a package outside a house in the void. Inside the box was a ps4, A game disc, and a note. The stranger disappeared as suddenly as he appeared. Then Gaster walked outside. "A box? Better not be from HIM." Gaster muttered regarding my #1 fan. He sat at a table with 'Chara' carved in it. The table was made of mahogany. (Yamma: Mahogany. Thats a DBZ abridged reference) He took out a box cutter from his knife draw and cut the tape and opened the box. A PS4 "Disgusting" a Game disc labeled 'Undertale' "Hm? I think thats an AU." He put it aside. He picked up a crinkled note. "Heya G man. You don't know me. But my names Isshi. I'm just a package delivery guy. But I think Undertale Genocide you should try. So I wanted to let you know. *The handwriting changes to that of a child's* I am Maverick and I have been called sick. But this game I had picked. So I wanted to let you know" The note is signed "The Double Trouble". Gaster stared at the note with amusement. 'Let it grow' was ringing in his mind. He smirked and picked up the PS4 and hooked it up to the TV in Chara's room. Username "G4ST3RBL4ST3R_M4ST3R". Password:RegalScientist65. He popped in the game disc. A quick 189 mb download. He started up the game.   
UNDERTALE  
Name The Fallen Human:  
Gaster   
The game crashed.  
"Excuse me what the fuck?" He tried 3 more times before just giving up. In the end he just put.  
'Bacon' (Hungertale gotta love it)  
He started up the game and...  
He walked around. He met Toriel and killed all the monsters. Gaster wasn't unnerved. It was a game. He could restart whenever he wanted. Give up, uninstall, even just never play again. So he killed the former queen. He saw Sans and Papyrus. Chuckled at Sans' puns. Shuddered at his characters creepiness. It reminded him eerily of Chara when she would play pranks. He moved on. He killed Papyrus... and he felt remorse. But he moved on. He killed everyone else. He met MK. With hesitancy he attacked.  
Undyne took the hit. When she Transformed Gaster shouted in a Frieza esque tone of voice "This isn't even my final form!" He died for the first time. He sat on the game over screen shocked. He reset got back and beat Undyne on the 2nd try. He went to hotland.  
He killed everyone once more.He met MTT. He killed him easily. He moved on to the next area.   
Flowey did his monologues. Gaster skipped through them. He knew it all by heart. He hesitant went into the hall. He saw Sans.  
"So... you've been busy huh?"  
Gaster chuckled. "THATS an understatement dear boy."  
"So Ive got a question for you. Do you think even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person if they just try?"  
Gaster stopped. "...Of course not."  
"I've got a better question for you... DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TIME?"  
Gaster stared at him. "This is all a game. Ill just go over and over"  
"Cause if you take another step forward you REALLY are not going to like what happens next"  
Gaster was shocked as his Character moved without his consent.  
"welp sorry old lady this is why I never make promises."  
Gaster owned: 436

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASS! ILL FUCKING END YOU!" Gaster blasted the ps4 to bits.  
Calming himself he went to his xbox and powered up youtube. He searched what happens after. Nodded as the fight progressed. Sighed as it ended and exited the video.  
"Thats it then huh? I beat him. I kill the king. I win?" Gaster nodded. "Okay. It was fun while it lasted."  
He repacked the now ash ps4, the note and what used to be the game disc. He stamped the top. 'Return to sender.'  
He sat back and opened his game on his phone. A regal tune could be heard as he played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was something wasn't it?


	7. Chara Gets A Life Coach (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey is back

Chara sat patiently beneath a sycamore tree waiting for her 'Life Coach' to show up. They were in AU-01. Timeline 4. Undertale but a timeline before the war. This was what would become the ruins. For now a striving strong sycamore was growing. A flowey popped up. "You're late Mr.Flowey." Chara said as she got up and brushed the dirt off of her. "Sorry runt. I was teaching my Friend how to...*He smiled grimly* Filet a fish just right." Flowey chuckled. "Oh so you know how to cook?" She asked picking lint off her tank top. "Hehe something like that. Also..." He looked around. "Where are we?". "AU-01. Timeline 4. Your world but... before the war. Right now we are in what will become the ruins. Right outside where the caretakers house will be in 50 or so years." She got into a stance resembling that of Undyne's. Train with someone enough and they will rub off on you. 

"Okay 'Chara' today is going to be easy. I want you to try and dodge my attack. Thats all." Flowey smiled. THAT WAS NOT ALL. The pesky skeleton wasn't here now so he cant Dadster his way into this. Chara nodded as Flowey summoned bullets. Chara dodged them with relative ease.  
"Hey nice job tubby" Flowey said smirking. Chara stuttered for a second as a bullet grazed her arm but quickly recovered. "Geez fatty cant seem to dodge can you?" 3 bullets hit Chara in her right calf. She stumbled and fell. "Geez that fat must be making you off balance." Chara tried to dodge as 4 more bullets hit her. 2 in the right arm and 2 in her chest. 

She whimpered and rolled to her right dodging a set of 8 narrowly. Flowey swung a vine whip at her. Chara ducked under and was hit in the gut by a second one. "Come on move your fat! Lets go tub-" Flowey was stopped as a bright white fireball was hurled passed him. X's were in Chara's eyes... as were some tears. "Just Stop weed." She said shaking from a mixture of sadness and rage. 

"well well seems somebody cant follow orders..." A vine wrapped around Chara's neck another around her left and yet another around her right. "I think I'll break your arms. Don't worry it wont hurt... at least not me..." Flowey giggled as he remembered the run he had with his 'toy' when he did this. He felt her bones snap under his vines. A hot sensation came to him. Chara was baring teeth as bright white fire was attempting to consume flowey. He dropped her... HARD. "well done runt. Didn't think ya had it in ya. well thats all for today. See ya in a couple of days!" He smirked as he disappeared. Chara managed to use Blue mode to get out a phone and dial some numbers. "Dadster... can you come get me... I cant move" The sound of a phone dropping could be heard as gaster rushed. She put her phone back in her pocket. Muttering a few words she closed her eyes. And with that she lost consciousness.


	8. Gaster Character page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here

Void!Gaster

Bio: Fell into his work. It shattered him across all space and time. After being pieced together he resides in the void.  
He is like a father to Ink!Chara and takes upon himself to raise her. Earning himself the nickname 'Dadster' A play on the words Gaster and dad  
Taught her advanced science. Basically her intelligence now rivals that of Alphys and she is insanely smart. She also is able to assist Gaster in his experiments  
Relations:  
Ink!Frisk: Despite her being Chara's sibling he counts her as a friend rather than a daughter  
Ink!Sans: Hates him. He forgets Chara exists sometimes and since it makes Chara really sad when that happens he hates him.  
UF!Asriel: Thinks of him as a son in law. Teases Chara about him playfully. And hints about wanting grandkids and teases about them getting married (asking how soon and such)  
Ink!Chara: Like his daughter. Once when she came home in tears because some kids made fun of her red eyes, Gaster made one of his (The only working one) Permanently red.  
Fave Food: Coffee beans, Choco (Chara got him into it), And ramen due to alphys getting him into it. Also LOVES cookies and milk  
Least Fave: Meat (Hes vegetarian)  
Fave Drink: Black Coffee.  
Least Fave: Choco shakes, hot cocoa  
Fears: None  
Crush: (Chara thinks Alphys but otherwise none)  
Hobbies: Doing science with Chara, Playing video games, Watching anime with Chara, Reading, Watching 'CSI', 'Law and order', ' The First 24'  
Stat  
Lv: Prefers to keep private  
ATK: 9999  
DEF:9999  
HP: Prefer to keep private  
Fun Facts: Wears a green robe Chara got him  
Fave Color: Grey


	9. Gaster Meets Isshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isshi (Noun)  
> 1.Isshi is, for lack of a proper term, a being that holds power over worlds.
> 
> You think you have power?
> 
> You haven't seen power.
> 
> They could erase everything you hold dear in this void.
> 
> Tear your mind apart like a piece of paper, all the while you remain unaware that you were ever sane to begin with.

A purple haired being knocks on a door in the void. "Coming!" Gaster opens it. His face switches to surprise almost immediately. "Uh do I know you?" He asks posistive he has never met this stranger in his life. "Hello my name is Isshi. I have a bone to pick with you..." Isshi's face was one of anger. "What about?" Gaster asked quizzically. "This." Isshi shows Gaster a box with the ashes of a gaming console inside. "Ah. Well thats kinda your fault now isn't it?" He slams the door in Isshi's face.

*2 hours later*

Gaster was currently in X-tale running a small errand. He needed a few science supplies and happened to bump into a certain Purple haired 'human' again. He accidentally knocks their own supplies out of their hands. "Hello doctor." Isshi says as they scramble to pick up the metal, wood, gems, and DT vials. (PERFECT INGREDIENTS TO MAKE A KNIFE WORTHY OF A QUEEN'S FLESH.) "Oh uh hello. Sorry about that... you look more feminine than I recall." Gaster remarks as he helps pick up the supplies. "Shapeshifting. A wonderous thing. I prefer to be in a female form out in public. It feels more natural." They (She? I guess they identify as female at this current moment in time.) say. "Shapeshifting? I take it you aren't really human?" He says. "Not in the traditional sense doctor. I am merely a vessel for something bigger." She finishes picking up the supplies and turns to the doctor. "I however still do expect payment for the ps4. *Hands him a piece of paper with an address on it.* Mail it here please Doctor. Thank you." She turns to pay for the stuff. Gaster interjects. "I will pay for the lady." He fishes out a bill and hands it to the cashier. "It's the least I could do considering that I have made your day rather sour ma'am" He says nonchalantly. Isshi chuckles "Alright doctor fine. I do expect payment for the ps4 at the address we agreed upon." "Don't worry I'm a man of my word. He waves goodbye as she steps through a portal to meet a small child.

"What a great person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if gaster realizes that he just bought the supplies to make a knife to kill queen toriel. to read that go check out  
> 'Ask sans and Chara'  
> Thats right i was biding my time people.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> IsshiXGaster?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Seems viable


	10. Gaster takes a peak at 'perfectTale'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PerfectTale is the AU I created that my other work 'Ask Sans And Chara' exists inside/  
> Major spoilers ahead for that series.  
> So tred lightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PerfectTale is the AU I created that my other work 'Ask Sans And Chara' exists inside/  
> Major spoilers ahead for that series.  
> So tred lightly

Gaster materializes in a kitchen completely invisible. He takes a seat as a conversation unfolds.

 

He waits

and waits

and waits

 

 

He watches toriel be killed by something quickly. A flash of a color he can't see due to colorblindness and the queen dies.

 

He gets up.

 

He leaves

 

 

He goes home makes pancakes for his daughter. Changes her cast and uses some more healing magic on the shattered bones. And takes a nap.

 

Happy National Pancake day


	11. CrossOver Arc (1): The Murder Of The Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PerfectTale is having an official crossover. So prepare. Pt 2 4 6 will be in ´ask perfectTale´ while 1 3 5 will be here. Yes this is really happening.

Chara is just chilling on the couch eating a bowl of Cocoa puffs and flipping through some channels. They all advertise something important going on in that AU. She lands on a newish channel. ´PerfectTale´. She shrugs and pops it on in time to see sans approach a strange purple haired human female. She thinks nothing of it until she notices the human´s bloody knife and dust-stained wet clothes.

¨Well then mr.Isshi I believe we need to have a conversation BUD¨ The sans says as his eyelights disappear. A prompt appears in front of the girl.

¨Sans Is filled with rage  
His eyelights extinguished fills you with...¨

 

The text turns red  
¨Happiness =)¨

You shudder. The girl speaks.

¨actually it´s miss right now. What do you need smiley?¨ She asks with a grin. 

¨Well I heard about you killing some people and decided to take a loo-¨ Both Chara and Sans notice it

Isshi  
LV. 199,999  
EXP: 456,999/457,000  
ATK: 9,999,999  
DEF: 999  
Filled with...  
BLOODLUST

Chara cowers slightly behind her cereal bowl as the sans on the TV steps back surprised. The girl speaks

¨Oh skeleton man wont you be my FINAL EXP I need?¨ Before sans can even register it a knife is buried up to the hilt in his chest. ¨...Im sorry it had to end this way... You were always my favorite but...¨ She yanks the knife out and jabs him 8 more times quickly and licks the blade. ¨I need your soul more than You!¨ She giggles as takes his soul and absorbs it as his body disintegrates...

¨...¨" Chara wasn´t angry anymore. A new emotion was brewing. Her stomach was hot and churning and heat was rising in her head. For just a second a split-second she envisioned hell on earth. Dust as far as the eye could see and sadistic happiness. She shook her head and got up. Limping slightly on her newly healed leg. She wrote Gaster a note  
´Minor problem in the multi-verse. Might be home late dont wait up. -C´  
She went to her room and opened the closet and pushed open an hidden panel revealing Knives and vials of swirling red liquid. She strapped the liquid to her chest and put the knives in a canvas bag on her side. She always hated murderers.  
People who killed for no reason other than just wanting to. That girl... no whatever that thing was... it is going to pay....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chara  
LV.2


	12. CrossOver Arc (3): One, Two, Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Chara: A peaceful soul driven to Murder  
> Two Chara: Dead yet alive ready to thrive  
> Three Chara: Ready to save those she calls her bros.  
> And a child not yet thoroughly colored by anything.
> 
> Ink Chara  
> PerfectTale Pacifist Timeline Chara (PP Chara)  
> PerfectTale Post-Genocide Timeline Chara (PG Chara )

Magic is a fickle thing. One second you use it to save lives. The next it is being used to take yours. Now however is the life saving part. A portal. A figure steps through to a weeping alternate variant of herself. ¨Hey other me... So uh I kinda wanted to you know... come get ya. You see I believe we have a common enemy...¨ She plops down next to her and yet another variant of herself plops down. ¨Another *hic* me?¨ The crying Chara asks. ¨And I make 3¨ The newcomer states. ¨Hey I´m you but... another world´s you. Call me Inked to avoid confusion.¨ The black haired human says. ¨Im you... but the timeline where we got to the surface. Which is technically in the past but... eh.¨ She shrugs. ¨Uh shouldn´t this not exist? Since you´re a past version of me. Shouldn't I have memories of this?¨ The crying chara asks. The PP Chara puts on a faux british accent ¨People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff.¨ Inked giggles. ¨Doctor who. very nice. Anyways uh... So I kinda noticed alot of very big laws in the multiverse being broken and my brother isn´t one to really enforce the laws sooooo... I guess Im here.¨ she shrugs. ¨Uh why would Asriel want to enforce multiverse laws?¨ The formerly crying human asks. ¨OH! Thats right you dont know. Uh actually Prince Asriel, King Dreemurr, and Lady Toriel, they never were my family like for every other chara. I came from an abandoned unfinished world. I was raised my W.D. Gaster and my family consisted of The sans from that world AKA my brother and my sister. Frisk... may she rest in peace.¨ Her face softens before hardening.

¨Alright also that other kid that was attempting good gods know what is also here. Maverick come on out.¨ Inked says as she attempts to wrangle a nervous child out. ¨Uh... anyways Im *hic* The post genocide variant of that pacifist chara. Call me... crimson.¨ She nods. ¨yeah.¨ Inked finally manages to get Maverick out. ¨alright maverick now apologize.¨ She says sternly... or as stern as she can... she has trouble being mean or rude. ¨Thats not my name...¨ She says. Question marks appear in Inked´s eyes. ¨Oh? What is it then?¨ Maverick sighs. ¨Its mistake. Thats what the caregiver called me. A horrible mistake. A WORTHLESS GOOD FOR NOTHING MISTAKE!¨ She screams the last part in rage. ¨...Well Im not calling you mistake so... how about Mist? Is that good?.¨  
¨mist...? Okay fine...¨ ´Mist´ says. Inked claps her hands. ¨good now then... what can you tell us about Isshi?¨ Mist sighs... and begins her tale.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

¨So you are saying that Isshi has the power of overwrite. A power deemed illegal after the 2nd creation war. The power to travel between timelines without a permit and without registration a VERY VERY big offense. And that they can shapeshift...¨ Inked asks. ¨Yeah. Also they have the souls of a few people. Betty Noire´s Fear soul. The amalgamation soul of Alloy. 346 monster souls. Enough to count as 3 human souls. A soul of perseverance. And if what he once told me is correct. The soul of one of his bunkmates from back before all this.¨ Inked gulps. ¨w-well s-s-shoot. We have o-our work cut o-out for us.¨ She shakes her head. ¨BUT! We cannot give up. Lets just find him and bring him to justice...¨ 

¨Golly! That was real heart warming Inked! But I kinda have to take you back!¨ A small buttercup said as it popped out of the ground. ¨Flowey? What the... how did you... when did you?¨ ¨Oh hush no time for that. Besides if I couldn´t do this then I wouldn't have been able to come from my world to yours and mentor you... now then *he puts on his scary face* DO I HAVE TO DO THIS THE NICE WAY OR THE FLOWEY WAY??¨ Bullets surround chara as half a human and half a monster soul appear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

¨Death, be not proud, though some have called thee  
Mighty and dreadful, for thou art not so;  
For those whom thou think'st thou dost overthrow  
Die not, poor Death, nor yet canst thou kill me.  
From rest and sleep, which but thy pictures be,  
Much pleasure; then from thee much more must flow,  
And soonest our best men with thee do go,  
Rest of their bones, and soul's delivery.  
Thou art slave to fate, chance, kings, and desperate men,  
And dost with poison, war, and sickness dwell,  
And poppy or charms can make us sleep as well  
And better than thy stroke; why swell'st thou then?  
One short sleep past, we wake eternally  
And death shall be no more; Death, thou shalt die.  
John Donne¨

3 days until time itself collapses and all that exists and will exist is destroyed.


	13. CrossOver Arc (5): The corrosion of all Time and Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and space itself is slowly corroding.
> 
>  
> 
> It seems for the sake of the universe Chara must break a promise made to a sibling.

"1 human 2 human and 3 humans and a flower all dead..." Isshi was drenched in blood. It may have taken a full day but they finally managed to find her... and yet in 3 minutes she killed Flowey, and the humans. As well as that she delivered a near fatal blow to Inked...

 

Inked  
LV.1  
1/20

"...How... how in the hell did you just kill them so easily?!" A LV.20, LV.4, and a LV 9999 all killed in no time. It's a work of devils. A strange buzzing filled the room along with a bit of white light

 

Bits of torn paper blow around them. Each of them illustrating a different world...

Underfell  
StorySwap  
DustTale

"Huh... guess gaster was right. Seems time and space itself are implo-" Isshi was cut short as she backsteps a slash from Inked. "Ah didn't you make a promise? Why oh why are you attacking me? I could have sworn that YOU swore on HER grave to follow her philosophies. Yet here you are trying to attack m- geez that slash was a bit too close." 

Inked's eyes were glowing red. As in producing slight red light. 

'Inked is beyond mad.'

"You have a brother do you not? Ink. Yes why don't you call HIM. I would prefer to fight him than some weakling like YOU." She giggles. "...Ink doesn't even remember me. Hell as soon as a new AU was created he left me at Gaster's and completely forgot about me. I'll run into him and he won't even recognize me..." Isshi's expression softened. "...Yeah I know that feel of being forgotten... part of the reason I'm doing this... I was ditched by someone I trusted too and forgotten... but you had gaster I had some bitch who beat and whipped me. Burned my sister and... and..." She starts to tear up... "I'm sorry this... this wasn't my goal. I just wanted vengeance... to feel like I'm in the spotlight. But I ended up killing people I didn't want to and nearly killing you..." She chuckles... "I would spare you but... I prefer to not do things halfway...Sorry..." She materializes a purple blade like weapon.

Inked turns on her tablet strapped to her arm and grabs a stylus from her pocket. "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. To paraphrase Masashi Kishimoto 'If I were to kill you do you think your loved ones would just stand around. They would kill me. Then would mine just stand around? They would kill you. Over and over an endless cycle of vengeance. Soon a whole war would erupt.'..." Inked walks towards Isshi... and hugs her. "listen I know that feeling to be hated for something you have no control over. In my case my name... in your case the lust for vengeance...I forgive you Lady Isshi... come on let's just be friends... just y'know release gaster please."

Tears fall to the ground. "friends... yeah I think I would like that... ALRIGHT! Overwrite!"

Objective?  
Documents>Gaster.char> Memories.exe  
Restore ver 1.5.6?  
Yes


	14. Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once.  
> -William Shakespeare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured now is a good time to talk about Inked's sister.  
> Now is the time to talk about the death of the 'Hero of the Multiverse'  
> Frisk
> 
> This takes place 7 years prior to the other chapter's events.
> 
> Everyone wants to change the world: But no one wants to die  
> -Gerard Way

Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once.  
-William Shakespeare

 

A small black haired girl is sitting on a couch reading a book. She looks about 8 or 9. Red eyed, Smol, raven hair. This is Chara, or as she will begin known in 7 years time. Inked 'The Guardian of the Worlds'. A brown haired girl sneaks up on the small one. "HEY CHARA!" She yells. Chara jumps surprised. "Ugh... Sis what the hell?" She groans. This other girl is Frisk or as she will be called post-mortem 'Frisk:Hero Of The Multiverse'.

"Hey smol one don't use that language. I don't like it very much,try to censor yourself for me okay?" Frisk says with a smirk. "what are you reading anyways?" Chara shows her the cover. 'Quotes to fill you with DETERMINATION'. It was her gift from Frisk for her birthday. "Oh you are reading your gift. Tell me one." Chara nods and picks a random one from off the page.

"'The dead cannot cry out for justice. It is a duty of the living to do so for them.' Lois McMaster Bujold" She says. She adds jokingly "Hearing my quote fills you with Determination." Frisk giggles. "Chara you are a dork." She says ruffling her hair. "Big sis how is gaster? Is he done resting?" She asks. "No my dear little sister he is still resting. Being brought back from the realm of non-existence takes alot out of someone." Chara groans. "Man. But he is so cool I really want to go talk to him!" She says. "I know Chara but everyone is tired at some point and gaster is very tired." Frisk says.

A skeleton walks into the room. Ink. One of the 'Deities of Creation and Destruction' as some refer to him as. "Uh Sis can you come here. Chara stay there, this is a conversation for the older kids..." He voice shook slightly, Chara was slightly unnerved by that. "Yeah bro, chara stay her and read your book."

 

"Its Error isn't it Ink?" She asks. Ink nods. "He is destroying more and more. The treaty it seems doesn't work with him. We need to stop him." 

"🕈♒♋⧫⬧ ♑□♓■♑ □■ ♒♏❒♏✍" Gaster asked as he stumbled into the room. "☝♋⬧⧫♏❒📬 ✋⧫ ⬧♏♏❍⬧ ⍓□◆ ♒♋❖♏ ♋⬥□&♏■📬 💣⍓⬧♏●♐ ♋■♎ ✋■& ♒♋❖♏ ⧫□ ♑□ ♎♏♋● ⬥♓⧫♒ ⬧□❍♏⧫♒♓■♑📬 👍♋■ ⍓□◆ ♑□ ♏■⧫♏❒⧫♋♓■ 👍♒♋❒♋ ◻●♏♋⬧♏✍ 💧♒♏ ⬥□◆●♎ ⬥♋■⧫ ⧫□ ♍□❍♏ ♋■♎ ♓⧫ ♓⧫ ⬥♋⍓ ⧫□□ ♎♋■♑♏❒□◆⬧📬" Frisk replied. Gaster nodded. 

 

"alright lets go Ink. we are burning time." Frisk said. And just like that they left.

 

"The soldier above all others prays for peace, for it is the soldier who must suffer and bear the deepest wounds and scars of war. Douglas MacArthur. Ooh Ooh gaster what about this one! The object of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his. George S. Patton. Gaster who was George S. Patton?" Chara asked. Gaster smiled glad to have someone like Chara to take care of. Reminds him of his sons when they were babybones. "☝♏□❒♑♏ 💧❍♓⧫♒ 🏱♋⧫⧫□■ ☺❒📬 ⬥♋⬧ ♋ ☝♏■♏❒♋● □♐ ⧫♒♏ 🕆■♓⧫♏♎ 💧⧫♋⧫♏⬧ ✌❒❍⍓ ⬥♒□ ♍□❍❍♋■♎♏♎ ⧫♒♏ 🕆📬💧📬 💧♏❖♏■⧫♒ ✌❒❍⍓ ♓■ ⧫♒♏ 💣♏♎♓⧫♏❒❒♋■♏♋■ ⧫♒♏♋⧫♏❒ □♐ 🕈□❒●♎ 🕈♋❒ ✋✋📪 ♋■♎ ⧫♒♏ 🕆📬💧📬 ❄♒♓❒♎ ✌❒❍⍓ ♓■ ☞❒♋■♍♏ ♋■♎ ☝♏❒❍♋■⍓ ♐□●●□⬥♓■♑ ⧫♒♏ ✌●●♓♏♎ ♓■❖♋⬧♓□■ □♐ ☠□❒❍♋■♎⍓ ♓■ ☺◆■♏ 📂🖲🗐🗐📬 " He replied answering her question. 

 

Chara nodded glad at the answer. "hmm... we need to teach you how to speak English." She went and pulled a dictionary off the shelves and proceeded to teach him Modern Human and Monster culture and English as well as ASL.

 

Meanwhile off in the far reaches of the anti-void a battle was being waged between the forces of Creation And Destruction. In the end one causality was reported and the two forces swore a truce. This time it was final. No more creation. No more destruction. The human who fell during the battle turned into dust as a result of her having a monster soul. Her dust was collected by her brother and taken home.

 

Chara heard the news from her brother later that evening. She cried. Ink gave her the ashes and gaster helped her spread the ashes where Frisk had said she had wanted them... Snowdin forest. UT Timeline 001 Post-Pacifist. Her brother left that evening.

From then on out Chara was taken care of exclusively by Gaster. In 2 years she started to call him Dad saying that he was like a father to her. Ink never remembered Chara. He just kept going to new Au's having fun while Chara was abandoned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When everything goes to hell. The ones who stand by you without flinching are your family.


	15. Chara Gets a Life Coach: Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All types of magic she wields is revealed.  
> All her past and philosophies.

"When soldiers have been baptized in the fire of a battle-field, they have all one rank in my eyes."  
Napoleon Bonaparte

 

A flower waits impatiently in front of a spot all too familiar to him but not to his charge. "Sorry Im late. Nightmares kept me up all night." A voice said. Inked ran up the scarred hill and collapsed. "Get up Inked we haven't got the whole damn day. Today we are just going to see your full extent of your magic." Inked nodded and got up

"Weapon Manifestation." She said as she manifested a Ruby Red Bow. She fired an arrow and pierced the hill. The area around the pierce slowly turned black as fire magic burned the very earth. "Blaster and Knives" She muttered as a huge blaster similar to Asriel's but in different shades of red appeared, She fired a rainbow beam. As well as that manifested knives shot out and pierced the hill. "And flame" A blue, white, and orange, fire shot out burning the hill.

"...Those attacks remind me of-" "The prince? Yeah I might have directly copied him when it came to the blasters..." She nods. "Heh. Good guy. He resides in Underfell. Mum killed herself when she couldn't stop the human. Sad but... happens"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Brave men are all vertebrates; they have their softness on the surface and their toughness in the middle."

 

 

"Thanks flowey for this experience... it means alot... thanks"


	16. Flowey Arc (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Whole arc is dealing with  
> Void!Flowey  
> Yes he is still the same Flowey from  
> 'Chara gets a new life coach'  
> But since he evolved from being just FINAGLC Flowey into this.  
> I decided to rename him Void!Flowey.  
> Lets go.

"Hee Hee Hee  
Did you really think you could run away?"

"Wow. I was expecting Flowey to get thrown out after trying to go back to breaking things. Interesting choice, Flowey. I guess you do have some self-preservation. I also like how both people have actually forgotten the whole point of the Life Coach deal, but I guess that's what happens when you have to go fight an inter-dimensional diety-like being." "Why not someone she trusts then?" "And we both know that you're the only one of the two of us that's earned her trust. It's much easier to ignore someone you hate than someone you care about. Or perhaps it isn't self preservation..." "Perhaps they remind you of someone you once knew..." "Then why doesn't she understand yet? Or perhaps this is just you reliving your fantasies with someone else? Perhaps you've replaced Chara." 

A vine shoots out and rams into the wall. The wall is instantly broken. The words of B still ringing in his ears. 

"Perhaps you've replaced Chara." 

"Perhaps you've replaced Chara." 

"Perhaps you've replaced Chara." 

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" There was no denying that SOMETHING drove Flowey to Inked. It wasn't the name. Sure the fact they shared names pissed Flowey off but rather... something about her was... enticing. If... well I mean you HAVE to replace a broken toy at SOME point. A new toy? Sure. Lets see how far you have to push Inked in order to get her to snap... 

He popped up inside of Void!Gaster's house. He started to go down the hall and stopped in front of the lab door. He peered inside. Chara and Gaster were experimenting. Gaster pulled a few switches and pressed a couple of buttons as magic filled a mold in the chamber. Soon a artificial monster soul was there. Chara started to walk towards it... it started to spark. It imploded sending Inked into the wall. The force shook the house. 

'well... shit...' Inked thought as she straightened up. She brushed off the dirt and dust and wiped the blood from her mouth. "No good." She yelled at gaster. She took off her lab coat and walked outside putting on headphones and noticed flowey. "Oh! Hello flowey what brings you here?" She asked as bent down. "Oh nothing much! Just checking up on ya! Say why don't you show me an AU? pretty please?" Flowey was good at faking emotions. 5,438,125 resets will do that. Inked nodded. "Sure... uh but how are we gonna..." Flowey wrapped his vines around her upper torso and pulled himself up. "Like this!" He smirked as a little star flew off him. She chuckles. "Alright hold on." Since flowey was souless there was no need for a permit or to ask permission. 

A minute later they were in a mostly empty underground. "Here we are. A new AU... Uh kinda wondering why it is so quiet..." Flowey tightened his vines. "Uh flowey you uh are kinda cru-" He tightened harder as he felt her ribs crack. He started to laugh. "W-what the hell?" She passes out. Flowey uses her vines to drag her into the some room. 

She awakens later in extreme pain. "W-where am I?" Flowey pops up. "Howdy! Welcome back to the land of the living! And welcome to..." The lights are switched on. A tentacled black goopy sans is in the corner and the room has sheet metal walls. "THE RED ROOM! Don't bother struggling. Askers get to give you hell and torture! Enjoy!" He smiles. "a red room is a composite of urban legend and it is a dark/hidden website service available on the deep web where you can participate in interactive torture or murder. this red room generally contains explicit harassment and torture subjected by a command given by an evil person online. And well B is extremely evil so... yep." The nightmarish sans says. Chara's eyes widen in fear as she struggles to escape. Something pulls at Flowey's "heart"... he brushes it off and continues with his fake smile. 


	17. Flowey Arc  (2): Injection.

Those bandoliers...

I wonder what the colors represent?

"Oh thank stars he isn't in a homicidal mood. Uhh lets see. Red, determination, orange, bravery, purple, is for if I need an integrity boost, pink, is if I'm feeling sad, green is for If I go 'feral', yellow, is for replenishing magic, and black... is for if... Well unimportant. And this scarlet one is for blood transfusions" Inked said relieved.

If the black one is unimportant, why do you have it?

"..."

So? Go on.

I'm curious.

Unless you don't want to have this conversation, of course.

Then we could do something else.

"...Sorry but it is top secret!"

Are you sure?

I don't have to be nice about this.

I have other ways to make you talk.

"sorry but top secret means no one like YOU!" Inked said irritated.

I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter.

If you do not comply immediately, I will simply have to test it.

And well, you know which one of us I'd have to test it on.

I have no particular interest in harming you with this, or anyone in your family, I assure you, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation.

But that does not mean I will hesitate to.

"... fine. Alright understood. Black is all that weird liquid that comes out of my eyes when I'm depressed or angry. It's for analysis" She said. 

Well that isn't much if an answer, now is it? After all, there's no time like the present.

Flowey:

Take the black vial. Inject her with half of it, and give the rest to me. If there are no results, let her go. Otherwise, await further instructions.

Inked:

I'll be taking the rest of them as well. I'll repay you later for the trouble.

 

"Can Do Boss!" He giggles as he wraps his vines around the black vial and takes it. "Hehe Im curious about the results as well..." Inked struggles under the binding. "Hey no! I need those!"

Flowey tosses the vial to Nightmare as he rummages around in the cabinet. He pours half of it in the syringe and tosses the other half to B. It has the consistency of oatmeal. "Damn... this is concentrated pure DT. Christ kid... this would melt even a human like yourself." Nightmare says as he smirks and hands the vial back to Flowey. Flowey winks and stabs Chara in the arm with the Vial. "Engh... bad...move... it...was...to protec- engh... to protect...YOU." Chara doubles over in pain as the DT enters her bloodstream. Her eyes start to pour out alot of the black substance. "...THE HELL!?" Flowey said shocked. Chara's physical form starts to melt. "OH HELL NO!!" Flowey screams as he quickly uses the syringe to extract the DT. The black and scarlet of her blood have fused in the vial. It becomes a evil looking liquid. "...Well B there is the result... christ..."


	18. DT Induced Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Chara's pov

"You remember don't you chara?" The sun was shining bright that day. "how to swim? Of course sis!" I jumped in the water and surface. The beach on the surface right by the village. Post-Pacifist timeline 03467. May 31st 20XX. Yeah I remember that day well. The last time me and Frisk went. The day before she died. "Hey chara?" "yeah sis"  
"Listen If I ever die I want you to do something..." "Yeah?" She smiled at me. "Live a life you can be proud of. A life that would make me proud. A life where you can be happy!" I was merely a child at the time... 8 or 9. Death wasn't something I fully understood. "Aww But sis you'll live forever! Nothing can hurt you ever!" She laughed. "Dork" I smiled as she ruffled my hair. "Hey Ink stop recording and come join us. Come on it's a family day! New AU new Timeline!" "Alight watch out for Ink's patented super cannonball!" 

 

A day later I got the flu and the whole time frisk was by my side. One night it was really bad so she went to the furthest reaches of the Void to bring me medicine. Turns out Error had just the stuff. When she gave it to me she sang me a lullaby

'Hush little child go to sleep  
Don't even say a little peep  
Dream a dream so grand  
A musical played by a top notch band  
I'll stay by you forever  
Now let your journey into dreamland be your newest endeavor'

 

 

A week later my sister died. years later I met the man who forced me to remember all this... Gaster where are You?


	19. Flowey Arc (Finale):There was a story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 months after the events of the 'Red Room'.
> 
> It seems Chara has changed...

"I just don't understand Anna she... changed. She won't tell me what happened. She came home 3 months ago covered in scratches, Nearly melting, and the black vial missing just repeating. 'B' over and over again." Gaster was on the phone with Chara's doctor. She has been quiet. For chara that was extremely abnormal. Normally she is bright and happy ready to help anyone and spread good vibes... now. Now she just seems distant. Why don't we go to X-tale? Yeah lets see how THEY are handling her.

 

And she's drinking in the Grillby's. "Hey Ms.Serif you can't just keep staying here... you kinda drained me of all the booze and you haven't paid your tab and you are a drunk mess." Chara's only response to Grillby was to flip him off. "Listen kid you wanna talk about it? You know I can tell something is up when someone who HATES booze suddenly becomes an Alcoholic. So come on you wanna talk? I am always op-" "Grillby do you know what it is like to relive your friends dying every night. To know of every timeline in every verse and it all being a genocidal nightmare every SINGLE MOTHERFRICKING NIGHT!?" She slammed her fist on the table and looked up. Her eyes wild with rage... and sorrow. Her hair a mess and slowly weaving back and forth a slight bit tipsy. Grillby remained silent. He learned that when one was talking about something paining their soul that it was best to shut up. "Some nights Im sans or Papyrus. Alphys, Undyne, or Asgore. And I'm being killed. Every Time the murderer looks the same. LIKE ME! And then oh ho ho THEN there is the bloody nights when I can't get a good nights sleep because some WANKER decided that it would be a good idea to give me omnipotence and Im afraid... Do you hear me Grillby!?!? IM AFRAID TO SLEEP. AFRAID of what I'll dream of. I once dreamt that I KILLED E V E R Y O N E. And I didn't feel remorse. I felt... many things. JOy in some cases. And then the worst ones... the ones where I felt... Comedic. I LAUGHED AT THEIR DEATHS!" Grillby patted her on the back. His flames turning a slight purple. Yeah this was all familiar. He heard these words from a different person. Chara started to break down. "A-and then some months ago I opened a Bloody ask box. I thought that maybe just MAYBE I could be like the Ask Mercy worlds, or the AFAC world. Bloody hell mate I would have settled for being like that drunk oaf version of me. But do you know what DID bloody happen? Some WANKER popped into my world. He brought 2 deities with him. A whole new creation war started and ONCE AGAIN I had to fight for those damn worlds. And they STILL want to say. 'Oh chara is a megalomaniac. Don't trust her they are all the same' 'Oh my child Im afraid we just don't trust you' and all those goddamn things. I ended up befriending those deities but bloody hell I so wanted to rip out the small one's throat with my teeth and shatter the tall ones SKULL!" She threw the bottle at the wall.

"You know it is normal to feel this. Chara those alternate versions of you had ONE kingdoms population riding on them and they gave up. They tapped. But you YOU have thousands of worlds riding on your shoulders. And you stayed determined. You kept with the 'save and be saved' mentality. Chara you are a wonderful human and those WANKERS can buzz off." Grillby said. "Yeah you're right! Bloody hell you are right flame man! I CHARA SERIF SHALL STAY DETERMINED! STARTING WITH GETTING RID OF THIS BOOZE!" She yeeted an unopened bottle out the window. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Grillby froze. "Well grillbz I gotta go talk to G. You have fun with the angry Underfell sans!" And with that she used a shortcut to go back to the void.

"Hey chara..." A voice said. She turned. Flowey stood (rooted?) there. "Oh... its you..." She turned. Flowey fidgeted. "Hey Im kinda real sorry about that whole 'Red Room' thing." "you know I cant replace them right? We are very different. Flowey I can still be your friend I just cant replace THEM" She said remarking on his world's chara. He remained silent. "But I gotta go. Gaster is worried about me. Gotta go!" And with that she continued home.


	20. Gaster's Declassified: Blackened Determination.

Gaster Seriff (Former Royal Scientist) 

March 22nd 20XX 

Blackened Determination is a relatively new substance that has been found in Chara's across the multiverse. (Minus Underswap, And SwapFell In which case it is the Frisk's). It is Determination that has been condensed 1000 times naturally and comes out in cases of Extreme Anger, or Sadness. The following are Medical Charts from the Chara I experimented on. Chara Serif My daughter. 

Name: Chara Serif 

Age: 16 

Height: 5'8" 

Weight: 140 pounds. (63 kilograms) 

Soul: A rare pepe Indeed. It is half human and Half monster. The monster soul is from Prince Dreemurr of Underfell where as the DT soul is artificially created and maintained by Chara Serif. 

Blood Type: O- 

Personality Traits Generally Associated with O-: leadership ability, self-determined, easygoing, optimistic, calm, confident, outgoing, loyal, cautious, passionate, peaceful, resilient, independent, trendsetter, reliable, carefree, and devoted. This is indeed my daughter in a nutshell 

Female 

Ex 1: A small injection before bed when she was 8 caused her to have nightmares of her sister dying. Upon describing and checking confidential records it was 100% the same despite her having little to no access to details surrounding Frisk Serif's Death. 

Ex 2: A mid sized dosage was slipped into her protein shake following training with Undyne. It caused her severe headaches and she had to be restrained as she had gone (at best could be described as) Feral. 

Ex 3: This was unauthorized and conducted 3 months ago. Half of a 40 ounce vial was injected into her and she had gone Insane until little under an hour ago. Her body could not handle the DT injected and tried rejecting it causing her body to start to melt. Apparently even humans have a limit on how much DT their body can handle. Her behavior was dramatically altered and she had fallen into deep depression. 

In conclusion Black DT should be used in only cases of extreme emergency. And it should be noted 20 ounces of DT is still missing. And if anyone knows its whereabouts please contact me at: 

Phone: (Redacted) 

Email: (redacted) 

Address: True Void. House in the center.


	21. VS. Error: The emergence of a new Chara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not part of an Arc but its so I can set up creating and bringing in a new character.
> 
>  
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr.
> 
> askptachara

*Your wounds are bleeding heavily 

'No mother freaking crap' Chara thought as she dodged a gaster blaster and fired a fireball back at Error. A grunt of pain notified her that it had struck the target just as planned. She ran forward and used her DT to create a crimson red bow. She jumped rotated in mid air to avoid a bone and upside down and fired a arrow directly at Error. He deflects it off of him and Chara kicks out. Error blocks and summons blue bones and throws Chara into them. 

Chara 

LV.1 

2/20 

'crap crap crap' Chara thought. She creates a knife and slashes out at Error causing a burst of black corruption to splatter on the ground. Error's arms have a huge slash mark and he is breathing really heavily. 

Mercy 

Spare 

You won! 0 EXP and 10G gained 

You are probably wondering why I am telling you a story about a fight that happened 8 years ago aren't you? Well are you the reader familiar with Paperjam? The creation that spawned from Ink's paint and Error's corruption left behind after their fight. Over 5 years he was created from the remnants and birthed to life. He was raised by Error. In time when he was older he moved to the Nega-Void. 

'Oh narrator why are you telling me this?' well you see Reader it is because when Chara's spilt blood and Error's corruption fell on top of each other in that battle something was being created. Just as Paperjam was a new sans this new being was a new Chara. 

This being was rather small. Maybe about 4 foot 8. She appears to be about... if I had to guess I would say about 8. Which as it happens is just how old she was. Her hair was constantly switching between a black, and a white. 'ERROR' was constantly being emitted off of her. She was wearing a white tank top and shorts and boots. One eye was Blue, the other was Crimson. 

This new 'Chara' had a goal. To seek out her parents. She first sought out Error. At the time he was raising paperjam. He met this new being and discarded her saying that he hated 'humans'. The being was saddened. She secluded herself in a corner of the multiverse. 

Present day and Chara was just taking a run through multiverse just enjoying the Artificial Afternoon. She came to where she usually stopped and decided that today she would go further. So she did and then she encountered the small child. This 'small child' had now grown to 5 foot 4 and her clothes were a bit small. Chara stopped and tapped the child's shoulder. The being's eyes shot open and kicked back. "whoa easy there kiddo Im not here to hurt you..." Chara held up her hands. "What world are you from?" The being tapped her throat. Mute. Chara thought and pulled out a empty sketchpad and a pen, she handed it to the child. "I'm from this void. I was created from corruption and blood." She wrote. 'Corruption and blood. Well thats quite-' "Hang on did you say Corruption and blood?" Chara asked. The being nodded. "Uh kiddo do you know what the blood being looks like?" The being nodded and pulled out a photo. It was a picture of Error, Fresh, Ink, Frisk, and Chara. She pointed at the picture of chara. "This one" She wrote. 

'well uh guess that being is my daughter now...' Chara thought. "Uh heya kiddo. Thats me." She shrugged. The being started to scribble on her notepad. 'You are Chara Serif? Mum?' Chara nods and offers out her hand. She takes her home makes her lunch and decides to try and figure out more. 'Do you know ASL?' Chara asked. The being nodded. 'Good. Okay first question... what is your name?' The being thought. 'I have none' She signed. Chara sighs. Okay names... names... namey name names. She comes up with nothing. She takes out her phone and sends a post to her Ask Blog. 'Need name ideas. And since it will be in ASL what words will her name be used for.' (Since in ASL names don't have a specified word they are made of Adjectives for that person) She clicks send and turns around. 'Okay next question. How old are you?' '8' 'Do you have a family?' 'Nope' 'Do you wanna live with me and Gaster?' '...sure.' 

Later.... "I have a granddaughter!" Gaster picks up and hugs the child and the being giggles... It sounds just like yours. "Wow Inked, you and Asriel finally tied the knot eh?" Chara turns a bright scarlet. "W-what!? N-no. She may be my c-child but she was created l-like paperjam w-was!" She says. Gaster upon giving her a cookie decides to conduct a simple medical test. Afterwards he publishes it and turns back. "Alright bedtime little human." 'But I'm not tired!' She signs in distress. "It's 8pm it's time for bed. Come on Grandpappy Gaster will read to you." He takes her hand and leads her to Chara's old room from when she was a child. Inked sits on the couch. She shoots a text off to Error. 

Inked: Hey do you remember that battle about a decade ago? 

Error: Yeah? 

Inked: And you know how Paperjam was created from yours and Inks? 

Error: If it's about that disgusting human you can keep them. I dont want them. 

Inked holds in her rage and stops texting. Gaster comes back down. "She is out like a light. You may want to read some of this." He tosses Chara, the being's medical chart. Why would he feel the need to have Inked read this?


	22. Gaster's Declassified: The Being's from the Void.

Name: Pending  
Age: Physically They appears to be 8 but their mentality is like someone twice their age.  
Diseases: None   
Physical: They are completely healthy physically although slightly malnourished.  
Family: I AM THE PROUD GRANPAPPY! and i guess Inked is the mum or something.  
Mute: A mute is a person who does not speak, either from an inability to speak or an unwillingness to speak. The term "mute" is specifically applied to a person who, due to profound congenital (or early) deafness, is unable to use articulate language and so is deaf-mute. A mute in speech is a letter that is silent and also an element of speech formed by a position of the mouth which stops the passage of the breath, such as the letters p, b, d, k, and t. From what I can tell however they simply lack the vocal chords that are needed for speech. So not like the normal medical definiton.   
Blind: Not so much. May be correctible but they have 20/200 vision. I may be able to create eyeglasses to help. No doubt this is from error.

Facts: From what she says. She is found of puppets.


	23. Name The Human Child

Chara never had to look after a child. But this being was an Interesting child. No one had given her ideas for the name of the child so sitting here in some Post-Pacifist timeline world watching the being play on the playground she sighed. She started to try and think of names. The being runs up to her and sits next to her. "Mum is everything okay?" They Sign The being looks nervous and seems worried. Chara nods. "Hey kiddo what gender are you?" The being thinks. 'Whatever gender I want I guess.' They sign. Chara nods. She thinks of a name really unique. Well... sort of unique. "Misty" The being looks up. 'Really? Thats kinda dumb.' They sign. Chara takes a deep breath. "Any better ideas then kid?" The being thinks. 'Mystical! Yeah that name sounds really, really, really, cool! Yeah I shall be called mystical!' They sign. Chara shakes her head and states that 'mystical' is an adjective not a name. "How about Anastasia?" Chara asks. "Anastasia? Sure!" The being signs. Alrighty then. Their name is now Anastasia Serif. Perfect.

You help Anastasia out of the portal and back home. Gaster comes back down stairs with a pink box. "Hello little one! How did playing with Chara go? Did you have fun?" He asks. Anastasia nods. "Good. Here, I noticed you have some bad vision so try these glasses on and tell me if they work." He opens the box and hands her a pair of blue framed glasses. She puts them on. 'wow! everything is so clear!' she signs. "good. Go ahead and keep them. Chara have you signed them up for school? They need a education." Gaster inquires. "Uh. G can't you just teach them?" Chara asks. "Chara Im at that age where I stay home, drink coffee, and yell at kids to get off my void." He says pouring himself coffee. "fine... whatever.... can't we just do a daycare?" Chara moans. "Fine. But then you'll have to teach them." Chara nods. 

Chara finds a nice daycare in the void somewhere run by PJ and ends up signing her up for it. After catching up with Pj she departs already knowing where she needs to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia is my little sister's name. And I love her to death. So since chara will be loving this child to death I decided on Anastasia. The ASL signs are 'love' and 'Gifted' and no my lil sis is not blind, mute, or requiring anything extra to help her function to our society's ideas of normal. The being was just designed like this WAY before I started to write this.


	24. "Hey Sis..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which chara visits her sister

Blue roses. Frisk's favorite flower. When she was Alive she would take Chara to this secret garden she had located deep into the Void. it had a huge field of blue roses. Frisk had since left the key to the garden in Chara's possession. She had journeyed there and had picked up some flowers. After she used a shortcut to appear in a graveyard. Just outside a town in a canon AU. She sat down in front of a heart shaped tombstone inlaid with a single glittering red stone in the center.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep 

I am not there. I do not sleep. 

I am a thousand winds that blow. 

I am the diamond glints on snow. 

I am the sunlight on ripened grain. 

I am the gentle autumn rain. 

When you awaken in the morning's hush 

I am the swift uplifting rush 

Of quiet birds in circled flight. 

I am the soft stars that shine at night. 

Do not stand at my grave and cry; 

I am not there. I did not die. " 

Mary Elizabeth Frye 

The poem was engraved on the tombstone. Right above it was a name and two dates. Frisk Eliza Serif. December 24th 199X- October 30 20XX. 'Savior of the multiverse.' 

Chara laid down the bouquet of blue roses. "You know sis it is kinda amazing you managed to splice genes into those things to make them true blue. Kinda makes the meaning of the flower void..." Silence. "Sorry for not coming around sooner. I have been busy. Trying to live up to your legacy. Kinda hard to be like someone revered far and wide as a Savior of the multiverse." Chara starts to fidget. "I... started using a false name and dyed my hair. Very few people recognize me now. They all think My name is Inked Serif. A adopted daughter of Gaster. They don't even know that IM that little girl who got impaled by a sans in X-tale a few years back. That scar still has yet to fade." A couple of leaves blow by. "Oh yeah! Apparently some blood of mine and Error's stringy things merged together. So now you have a niece sis... I just wish you could see her." The sound of children playing can be heard faintly. "It was really nice catching up. I gotta go now. Inventions to work on, world's to save. You get the gist. Wish me luck!" She starts to walk away before turning around. "And hey... sis... Love ya."


End file.
